Not Broken, Just Bent
by ramenkuahsoda
Summary: Aku. Song Yunhyeong. kapten sepak bola yang digilai banyak murid perempuan. Mereka bilang aku sempurna. tapi saat didepan pacarku, aku tak lebih dari seorang cowok bodoh nan konyol. Jung Chanwoo yang seolah tak ingin melihat cacat sekecil apapun dalam diriku. hingga Kim Jiwon—sahabatku—mengatai pacarku itu sebagai orang gila. it's yunchan / yunhyeong x chanwoo / iKON fanfic. enjoy!


**Not Broken, Just Bent**

**by:** ramenkuahsoda

**disclaimer:** bukan siapa-siapanya ikon

**warning: **boy x boy, cheesy, ooc

**Namaku Song Yunhyeong, dan pacarku, Jung Chanwoo.**

**Aku seorang kapten sepak bola sekolah yang di idolakan oleh para adik kelas yang selalu setia menonton aksi-ku di lapangan hijau.**

**Aku dan Tim-ku begitu populer, walaupun aku tahu betul alasan mereka mengidolakanku bukan hanya sekedar karena aku hebat saat beradu di lapangan hijau, tapi karena penampilan fisikku juga.**

**yah, aku memang tampan.**

**para penggemarku bilang, aku tampan, tinggi, atletis, dan berkarisma. mereka bahkan sering memberiku hadiah-hadiah atau surat cinta yang secara diam-diam mereka letakkan di dalam lokerku, atau yang paling tidak tahu malu, ada yang memberikannya terang-terangan sambil menyatakan cinta padaku.**

**aku begitu populer, bukan?**

**mereka bilang aku sempurna.**

**Dan pacarku, Jung Chanwoo yang terlalu menuntut kesempurnaanku dan seolah tak ingin melihat cacat sekecil apapun dalam diriku. hingga Kim Jiwon—sahabatku sejak lahir—mengatai pacarku itu sebagai orang gila**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Salah siapa sih yang mengencani anak kecil?" Oke, curhat dengan Jiwon bukanlah ide yang bagus dan malah membuat Yunhyeong semakin kalut, Jiwon terus-terusan menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan—atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan yang menyudutkan dirinya. tapi Jiwon adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang Yunhyeong percayai sejak lahir. Yunhyeong cemberut, sudah diduga, Jiwon pasti akan menyalahkannya habis-habisan tanpa peduli siapa yang bersalah disini. "cinta tidak mengenal usia, dude." jawab Yunhyeong sok puitis—mencoba membela dirinya, sebenarnya Yunhyeong juga heran dengan dirinya sendiri. ia ingat betul siapa dan bagaimana mantan-mantan pacaranya yang terdahulu-ehem.

jujur saja baru kali ini Yunhyeong mengencani seorang lelaki yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya. ia mengencani bocah kelas sembilan, asal kalian tahu saja. namanya Jung Chanwoo, anak yang manja, sensitif, labil, dan kadang juga terlalu serius.

tapi ada satu hal yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Jung Chanwoo.

perfeksionis.

.

"kau bilang cinta tidak mengenal usia, lalu setelah ini apa kau akan bilang kalau cinta tidak mengenal siapapun pasangannya walaupun pasangannya itu adalah orang gila?"

**pluk!**

"Ya! jangan mengatai pacarku!" ini bukan pertama kalinya Jiwon mengatakan bahwa pacarnya yang manis dan imut, Jung Chanwoo sudah gila. tetapi ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Kim Jiwon mendapatkan lemparan bola sepak yang selalu tepat mengenai kepalanya—tentu saja tepat sasaran, Yunhyeong adalah seorang keeper dalam tim sepak bolanya. "Lalu bagaimana mungkin ia memutuskanmu hanya gara-gara sepatumu tidak sengaja menginjak kotoran kucing saat kalian berkencan, ha?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Kim!" sergah Yunhyeong.

"Kau juga tidak mengerti, kan, Song?"

skakmat.

benar juga, sih. tapi—

"Terserah! malam ini kupastikan Chanwoo akan kembali jadi pacarku!"

.

.

.

**tapi sebulan kemudian...**

**.**

**.**

"Kita putus, hyung!" Chanwoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan wajah ditekuk kesal dan deretan gigi yang terkatup rapat menahan emosi, meninggalkan Yunhyeong yang terduduk mematung dengan mulut setengah terbuka yang penuh dengan Ayam Karamel dan nasi goreng khas beijing—yang demi apapun, Yunhyeong terlihat sangat bodoh dan nista saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kali ini kenapa lagi?" tanya Jiwon malas, dirinya yang hanya berperan sebagai pendengar sekaligus penasihat dalam hubungan Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo saja sudah merasa lelah dan bosan dengan segala drama murahan yang selalu mereka perankan. Yunhyeong menghembuskan napasnya kasar, dan menatap mata Jiwon dalam dengan sayu, seolah memohon untuk diberikan solusi atau memohon agar Jiwon tidak mentertawakan alasan mereka putus kemarin sore karena—

"Karena aku tiba-tiba menguap saat mengunyah ayam karamel,"

**Uhuk!**

Hanbin yang saat itu duduk disamping Jiwon dan tidak sengaja mendengarkan curhatan Yunhyeong pun mendadak tersedak minumannya sendiri, dan disaat yang bersamaan, tawa Kim Jiwon meledak bagaikan petasan, menggelegar hingga terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan di lantai dua sekolahnya, sedangkan Yunhyeong hanya memasang wajah datar sedatar papan tulis saat melihat reaksi berlebihan sahabatnya itu.

"Tertawalah sesukamu, dasar jomblo gagal move on!"

"pfft—haha lebih baik jomblo seumur hidup daripada harus mengencani bocah gila sok sempurna itu—hahahahahaha!"

**plok!**

"OUCH!"

kali ini bukan bola sepak lagi yang melayang, tetapi sebuah buku biologi yang ketebalannya sungguh ekstrim dengan perfect-nya mendarat di wajah Jiwon hingga lelaki dengan gigi depan yang sedikit off side itu terjungkal dari tempat duduknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**dan hal yang sama terjadi lagi dua minggu kemudian...**

.

.

.

"Ayo kita putus!" Chanwoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan wajah memerah menahan marah, serta matanya yang tampak berkaca-kaca, Chanwoo melemparkan kepiting goreng miliknya yang masih tersisa seperempat ke piring yang menimbulkan bunyi 'prang' yang cukup mengundang perhatian para pengunjung restoran Kepiting sore itu. Yunhyeong yang lag-lagi harus mendengar keputusan sepihak dari pacar imutnya itu, dengan refleks membalik sepatunya, mungkin saja ia terinjak kotorang kucing lagi, tetapi bagian sol sepatunya tampak normal-normal saja dan tak tercium bau apapun. Yunhyeong juga mengingat-ingat bahwa ia merasa tidak pernah menguap ataupun bersin saat kencan dengan Chanwoo hari ini.

Yunhyeong yang tampak sibuk sendiri itu tak menyadari bahwa Chanwoo sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Haruskah kau mengatakan kata putus di restoran kepiting?"

.

.

.

.

"apa lagi alasan orang gila itu?" tanya Jiwon sambil menguap secara dramatis. "nah, iya, kenapa lagi?" tanya Hanbin—ketua kelas mereka yang mulai tertarik dengan kisah perjalanan cinta Song Yunhyeong—si kapten sepak bola sekolah yang terkenal dengan karismanya yang menaruh hati pada bocah SMPmanja dan sok sempurna bernama Jung Chanwoo. saat ini Yunhyeong, Jiwon, dan Hanbin sedang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja diperpustakaan, tujuan awal sih untuk meminjam buku Fisika untuk persiapan ujian nasional yang tinggal tiga bulan lagi, tapi pada kenyataannya mereka malah berakhir menjadi geng curhat antar cowok yang terlihat konyol dan absurd.

"Aku tidak tahu," Jiwon dan Hanbin langsung mendesah kecewa. "Ey, kali ini dia tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Jiwon. Yunhyeong menggeleng lemah dan mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan frustasi, "Aku bahkan tidak bisa menebak apa alasannya kali ini," Hanbin dan Jiwon menghela napas prihatin, kalau tidak tahu alasannya kan jadi susah untuk membantu Yunhyeong? "Chanwoo itu orang yang sangat teliti, ia bahkan memikirkan sesuatu yang tak terpikirkan oleh orang lain," ucap Yunhyeong.

"Mungkin ini adalah akhir dari hubungan kami yang sebenarnya," sambung Yunhyeong dengan raut wajah yang hampir menangis. "Apa yang kau katakan! kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja!" bentak Jiwon ber-api-api. Yunhyeong menatap Jiwon bingung, tumben sahabatnya itu sekarang mendukung hubungannya dengan Chanwoo?!

"Apa perlu aku dan Hanbin pergi ke SMP Kwang An untuk menanyakan alasannya pada Chanwoo?" tawar Jiwon, tapi Jiwon tidak janji juga sih. "Bodoh! itu hanya akan memperburuk hubungan mereka, tahu!" sela Hanbin tidak setuju. Sedangkan Yunhyeong yang sudah sangat 'galau' hanya merebahkan kepalanya dengan lemas di atas meja. jujur saja sejak tadi malam bahkan tidurnya tidak nyenyak. ia terus memikirkan apa alasan Chanwoo memutuskan hubungan mereka kali ini. ia bahkan sudah memeriksa sepatu, t-shirt, dan apapun properti yang ia gunakan serta apapun yang ia lakukan saat terakhir ia kencan bersama Chanwoo.

Yunhyeong merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, sungguh.

sore itu ia menjemput Chanwoo di rumahnya kemudian berkencan ke taman Yondusan, kemudian berwisata kuliner ke pasar Jagachi dan berakhir dengan makan malam di salah satu restoran kepiting disana.

Yunhyeong rasa tidak ada yang aneh pada dirinya, Chanwoo juga sepertinya baik-baik saja. pemuda berlesung pipi itu begitu antusias hingga tak bisa menghilangkan senyum manisnya ketika Yunhyeong membawanya ke pasar Jagachi dan membeli beberapa cemilan seafood, bahkan, Chanwoo juga sempat menyuapinya sepotong brownies ikan dengan tingkah malu-malu-nya yang khas.

tapi kenapa saat di restoran kepiting kekasih imutnya itu tiba-tiba memutuskannya?

apa salah Yunhyeong kali ini?

tuh kan, Yunhyeong berubah jadi mellow begini.

damn!

.

.

"Yaaa! Song Yunhyeong kenapa kau menangis!"

.

.

.

Jiwon menepuk-nepuk tengkuk Yunhyeong yang sedang telungkup di meja perpustakaan itu. Jujur saja, ia baru kali ini melihat Yunhyeong dalam keadaan mellow begini.

Jiwon sedikit melihat ke masa lalu, kalau dengan pacar-pacar Yunhyeong yang dulu, Yunhyeong termasuk seorang playboy di sekolah. bahkan dulu Yunhyeong mengencani Gayoung, Seulgi, dan Hanna sekaligus. tanpa takut ketahuan dan kehilangan ketiganya, karena menurut Yunhyeong, ia bisa mencari yang lain lagi, yang lebih menarik. mungkin karena ia menikmati sinar kepopulerannya secara berlebihan, hingga membuat anak itu begitu percaya diri dan bangga bisa memikat hati banyak gadis..

tapi sekarang, apa. Song Yunhyeong yang terkenal playboy dan memiliki prinsip 'aku akan meninggalkan pacarku dan mencari yang lain bila dia tak cantik lagi' itu justru menangisi bocah kelas sembilan. sungguh benar-benar konyol dan tidak elit untuk seorang kapten sepak bola yang penuh karisma seperti Song Yunhyeong.

"sudahlah, Yun. kau kan bisa cari yang baru," hibur Hanbin. Jiwon mengangguk—walaupun tidak terlihat oleh Yunhyeong yang sedang telungkup di meja. "apa perlu ku carikan?"

Yunhyeong yang dalam diam mendengarkan ocehan kedua sahabatnya itu malah semakin ingin menangis. Chanwoo tidak tergantikan, serius, seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah mencintai seseorang hingga seperti ini. ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan segala sifat buruk Jung Chanwoo yang manja dan suka seenaknya itu.

.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Jiwon dan Hanbin hanya membiarkan Yunhyeong yang masih dalam mode mellow nya—Hanbin pikir, Yunhyeong perlu ketenangan dan mereka lebih memilih untuk mencatat rumus-rumus fisika—yang hanya dengan melihatnya saja membuat Jiwon sekarat—di kertas kecil yang sudah mereka lipat-lipat untuk menjadi media penyelamat mereka saat Ujian berlangsung nanti-ehem.

.

Seorang siswi berkacamata hitam tebal berjalan mendekat dengan malu-malu kearah mereka. kalau tidak salah, namanya Park Chanmi, Jiwon kenal gadis itu karena Chanmi adalah salah satu penggemar setia Yunhyeong yang terkenal tak tahu malu karena sudah enam kali lebih di tolak oleh Yunhyeong. "Selamat siang—err..Maaf, Sunbaenim," gadis yang setingkat lebih muda dibanding mereka itu menunjuk-nunjuk Yunhyeong yang sedang telungkup. sebenarnya Yunhyeong tahu betul kalau ia sedang didatangi penggemar setianya hanya dengan mendengar suara gadis itu, tetapi moodnya benar-benar rusak hari ini, ia sedang tak ingin diganggu siapapun, sungguh. Gadis itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung, melihat Yunhyeong yang tidak seperti biasanya. "A-ku... Yunhyeong oppa—" "Eoh? Yunhyeong sedang tidak bisa diganggu," potong Jiwon. Chanmi membulatkan matanya bingung, kemudian pada akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk canggung. "Benarkah? a-aku hanya ingin m-menyerahkan ini," Chanmi menyerahkan sebuah paper bag berwarna merah. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu, Sunbaeninm" ucap Chanmi sambil membungkukkan badan sopan dan berlari kecil menjauhi mereka.

Hanbin mengambil paper bag tersebut dan membukanya, "Boneka?" ungkap Hanbin sangsi. Jiwon tertawa, "sayang sekali Yunhyeong benci boneka," Hanbin mengamati boneka beruang berbulu putih bersih tersebut dengan seksama, dan ia kembali berkerut bingung saat melihat sebuah bordiran berbentuk huruf Y&C yang sepertinya inisial nama. "Apa maksudnya Y&C?" "mungkin Yunhyeong dan Chanmi?! hahaha" kedua lelaki bermarga Kim tersebut tertawa keras, Jiwon melemparkan boneka tersebut ke kepala Yunhyeong berkali-kali.

"Berisik! aku mau tidur!" desis Yunhyeong parau. "Yunhyeong-ah, ini pasti boneka mahal, rasakan saja, ini empuk sekali, sepertinya berisi bulu angsa" tebak Hanbin asal, untuk mendramatisir. Yunhyeong yang sudah mulai kesal mengangkat kepalanya, dan terpampanglah wajah jelek Song Yunhyeong yang begitu menyedihkan dengan mata sayu dan hidung yang memerah. "Terserah!" ucap Yunhyeong sinis sambil merebut boneka tersebut dari tangan Jiwon dan membuang boneka tersebut hingga terlempar beberapa meter, kemudian kembali telungkup seperti sedia kala, meneruskan mode mellow-nya.

menghiraukan Jiwon yang terus menggumamkan 'Y dan C, Yunhyeong dan Chanmi' beberapa kali sambil bersenandung.

semua orang menjadi gila karena Song Yunhyeong pikir Hanbin.

Yunhyeong yang tidak tahan dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu bangkit kemudian mengambil sebuah buku biologi dengan ketebalan hampir 300 halaman dan bersiap melemparkannya kepada Jiwon.

"Ya!—"

belum sempat Jiwon berucap, tiba-tiba.. "Yaa! Jangan berisik! ini perpustakaan, babbo!" sebuah suara cempreng nan melengking menginterupsi ketiganya. Seorang gadis yang dulunya adalah mak comblang dalam hubungan Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo sekaligus merupakan sepupu dua kali Chanwoo, Jung Eunji sudah berdiri dihadapan ketiganya dengan wajah tak bersahabat dan bertolak pinggang. "kalau mau ribut-ribut, sana, di lapangan!" omel Eunji. "Dasar cowok-cowok aneh!" umpat Eunji dengan wajah menahan jijik yang dbuat-buatnya. 'benar-benar mirip Chanwoo' ucap Jiwon dalam hati. Hanbin mendelik, "Suaramu juga mengganggu ketenangan perpustakaan, tahu!" Hanbin mencoba mengelak, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya jahil kearah gadis tersebut. "Ya! dasar ketua kelas tukang bolos, galak, jarang mandi, tidak pernah mencuci—" Hanbin buru-buru bangkit dan membekap mulut Eunji dengan sebelah tangannya sebelum rahasia terbesarnya terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni perpustakaan siang itu dan merusak reputasinya sebagai ketua kelas.

tapi ngomong-omong soal membolos,

"Eh? Eunji-ya, kau tidak ikut membolos bersama murid-murid cewek yang lain?" tanya Jiwon heran—sebenarnya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan juga sih, ia benar-benar sakit kepala melihat Hanbin dan Eunji yang memang sejak SMP tak pernah akur. "bukankah hari ini Bangtan Sonyeondan melakukan fansign?" Eunji menggeleng lesu, "Tidak untuk kali ini." "Kenapa?" tanya Hanbin. Eunji menghela napas putus asa, "Uang jajanku habis," "Tumben?" tanya Hanbin dan Jiwon bersamaan. "apanya yang tumben! uangku habis gara-gara membeli hadiah semalam!" balas Eunji sengit.

"Hadiah?'

"Iya! Chanwoo berulang tahun kemarin!" jawab Eunji. Yunhyeong yang masih dalam mode galaunya sambil pura-pura membaca buku biologi dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya kearah Eunji. "Eh?" Hanbin dan Jiwon refleks secara serentak mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke arah Yunhyeong dengan tatapan penuh tanya, kemudian mengarahkan pandangan mereka lagi ke arah Eunji. sedangkan Yunhyeong hanya melongo mencoba mencerna kata-kata Eunji. "ulang tahun?" ulang Jiwon. Eunji lagi-lagi mengangguk, "Iya! Yunhyeong pasti tahu. bukankah kemarin mereka berdua merayakannya di restoran Kepiting?" Hanbin dan Jiwon menatap Yunhyeong dengan rahang mengeras, tegang menunggu jawaban Yunhyeong yang dirasa adalah kunci dari putusnya pasangan YunChan itu semalam.

"Yun, kau memberikan hadiah apa untuk Chanwoo? dia tidak memberitahuku semalam!" tanya Eunji mencoba menggoda Yunhyeong yang masih mematung tanpa berkedip. Eunji tertawa, "Pasti barang-barang mahal, iya kan? cieee~" goda Eunji lagi sambil menggelitik dagu Yunhyeong, kemudian berlari ke luar perpustakaan seolah takut Yunhyeong akan membalasnya, tetapi pada kenyataannya kapten sepak bola penuh karisma itu hanya diam saja dengan otak yang terus berputar memproses perkataan Eunji dan menghubungkannya dengan kejadian semalam, dimana ia diputuskan oleh Chanwoo tanpa alasan. Hanbin dan Jiwon juga ikut mematung sambil menatap Yunhyeong lekat, mencoba menunutut penjelasan.

.

.

.

ulang tahun Chanwoo...

pergi ke restoran kepiting?

lalu putus—

satu,

dua,

ti—

.

.

damn! jadi ia melupakan ulang tahun pacarnya sendiri? ini sih murni kesalahannya! siapa yang tidak kesal kalau hari ulang tahunnya diabaikan oleh pacar sendiri?

.

.  
>jika saja ada tali tambang didekatnya, mungkin ia akan menggantungkan lehernya disana.<p>

bodoh.

.

.

.

"Matilah kau, Song Yunhyeong," bisik Hanbin jahat sambil memukul kepala Yunhyeong yang sepertinya sudah sadar dengan kesalahannya. "Mati, mati, mati, mati saja kau anak bodoh!" desis Jiwon tajam sambil menarik-narik rambut Yunhyeong, kemudian meninggalkan Yunhyeong yang mematung sendirian di perpustakaan yang mulai sepi itu.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Yunhyeong berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Chanwoo, ditemani sepasang earphone yang menggedebumkan lagu-lagu favoritnya. setelah mendapat pencerahan rohani—yang lebih terkesan seperti omelan—panjang lebar dari Hanbin dan Jiwon—ah bahkan Jinhwan, pacar Hanbin juga ikut-ikutan menceramahinya, ia merasa harus meminta maaf pada kekasih imutnya itu. ia tidak boleh terus-terusan menggalau-kan hubungannya, apalagi menghindari masalah ini.

Yunhyeong harus memperjuangkan cintanya.

ah. jadi ingat dulu, begitu susahnya ia mendapatkan perhatian Chanwoo yang cuek dan begitu polos, bahkan ia harus menyogok Eunji dengan membelikan apapun yang Eunji inginkan selama tiga hari agar Eunji menceritakan hal-hal positif tentang Yunhyeong kepada Chanwoo.

hazel setajam elang Yunhyeong menangkap sosok pujaan hatinya yang sedari tadi ditunggu, Jung Chanwoo berjalan menuju gerbang sambil memainkan iPad-nya. sebuah earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya menambah kesan manis dan juga keren pada sosok bermarga Jung itu, dan berhasil membuat wajah Yunhyeong memanas serta jantungnya yang berdebar tak beraturan.

Yeah, Jung Chanwoo isn't good for health.

apalagi, lagu I Like It dari Bangtan Boys yang mengalun damai melalui earphone-nya seolah menjadi background music pendukung yang begitu pas dengan situasi saat ini.

merasakan sensasi saat menemui mantan yang masih sangat dicintainya. gugup dan—

"Neon neomu doego ohiryeo deo joha boyeo pretty boy, yeah, yeah, yeah~"

berbunga-bunga.

melihat Chanwoo yang berjalan dengan begitu elegan, ditambah lagi semilir angin yang menggoyang-goyangkan rambut halusnya.

**astaga. mengapa kau terlihat jauh lebih indah setelah kau memutuskanku?**

Yunhyeong terus bergumam menyenandungkan lagu tersebut, dan dengan sengaja mengubah-ubah liriknya.

.

Teringat akan sesuatu, Yunhyeong buru-buru menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pagar, ia sadar bahwa jika dirinya menampakkan diri dihadapan Chanwoo, maka pacarnya—Yunhyeong tidak akan pernah menganggap Chanwoo adalah mantannya—itu akan berbalik untuk menghindar. Yunhyeong tahu betul bagaimana gelagat Jung Chanwoo-nya itu saat mereka dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini—putus kemudian Yunhyeong mengajaknya rujuk kembali. jadi, Yunhyeong memilih menunggu Chanwoo sampai berjalan hingga tepat didepan gerbang dan ia akan beraksi.

.

.

**GREP**

Saat Chanwoo sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Yunhyeong langsung menghalangi Chanwoo dengan memposisikan badannya tepat didepan Chanwoo, hingga membuat lelaki manis bertubuh tinggi yang memang sedang fokus ke iPad-nya itu langsung menabrak Yunhyeong.

Chanwoo menatap Yunhyeong tajam, keterkejutan akan kedatangan mantan pacarnya itu ke sekolahnya terpancar jelas dalam sorot matanya. sedangkan Yunhyeong, hanya memandang datar Chanwoo dengan mata sayu seolah meminta permohonan.

"minggir!" desis Chanwoo tajam. Yunhyeong meremang, berusaha menekan keraguannya. serius, melihat kilatan mata Chanwoo yang begitu tajam—Yunhyeong belum pernah melihat Chanwoo semarah ini—Yunhyeong semakin tidak yakin hubungan mereka kali ini bisa terselamatkan kembali. Chanwoo memasang kembali earphone-nya yang sempat terjatuh dilehernya karena goncangan Yunhyeong tadi dan kembali menyumpalnya ke telinga. berusaha se-cuek mungkin, pemuda yang baru duduk di kelas sembilan itu berjalan dengan santai melewati Yunhyeong. Sedangkan Yunhyeong yang mulai dikuasai emosi, dengan kasar menarik earphone Chanwoo hingga terlepas kembali dan meneriaki pemuda Jung itu.

"JUNG CHANWOO! DENGARKAN AKU DULU!"

Chanwoo yang baru pertama kalinya dibentak seperti itu oleh –mantan- pacarnya itu, otomatis menghentikan langkahnya, syok. bagaimanapun juga Yunhyeong tak pernah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya.

lalu mana panggilan 'Chanwoo-ya' dengan lembut dan penuh sayang yang biasa Yunhyeong gunakan untuk memanggilnya?

"Chanwoo-ya, cangkkaman. kita harus bicara," ucap Yunhyeong melembut, kali ini terdengar jauh begitu lirih penuh permohonan.

Yunhyeong menghalangi Chanwoo dengan tubuhnya. Chanwoo yang menahan jengah dengan perlakuan Yunhyeong pun menabrakkan tubuhya pada Yunhyeong dan membuat Yunhyeong terhuyung ke belakang hingga terduduk—walau bagaimanapun juga, postur tubuh Chanwoo lebih tinggi dan berisi daripada Yunhyeong, right?. Chanwoo memanfaatkan momen itu untuk berlari menjauhi Yunhyeong, tapi sayangnya Yunhyeong sudah dengan cekatan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chanwoo sembari bangkit dari posisinya. Chanwoo memberontak, tapi tenaga Yunhyeong yang sedang dalam keadaan berapi-api untuk mempertahankan hubungannya terasa lebih kuat.

"Sakit," bisik Chanwoo lirih. Yunhyeong yang sadar dengan tindakannya perlahan melemahkan genggaman tangannya. ia mencoba menatap Chanwoo dengan lembut yang penuh dengan perasaan menyesal, tapi sayangnya pemuda Jung itu tidak menatap kearahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan iris emerland polosnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kita tidak ada urusan lagi, 'kan?... aku harus pulang," bisik Chanwoo lagi, kali ini suaranya lebih terdengar parau dan bergetar.

apa Chanwoo sedang menahan tangisnya?

Damn! kelemahan Song Yunhyeong.

tapi Yunhyeong terus membentengi langkah Chanwoo hingga pemuda manis itu menyerah dan menghentikan aksi memberontaknya, dan membuang muka kemanapun asal jangan menatap wajah memelas dengan aura berapi-api milik mantan pacarnya itu.

"Aku tahu, kesalahanku kali ini benar-benar fatal dan menyakitimu, maaf ya?" ucap Yunhyeong lembut, berusaha meyakinkan Chanwoo bahwa dirinya begitu tulus. Chanwoo masih belum mau menatapnya, dan mau tidak mau Yunhyeong menhela napas kecewa. "Kita rujuk, ya?" pinta Yunhyeong selembut mungkin. Chanwoo berdecak, "Kau bicara apa sih? aku harus pulang," Yunhyeong mempererat genggamannya pada lengan putih Chanwoo, mencoba memberikan kehangatan, kemudian mencium lembut tangan halus itu. Yunhyeong bersyukur kali ini, Chanwoo tidak memberontak lagi. "Please?" pinta Yunhyeong lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca hampir menangis. Yunhyeong sudah tidak peduli lagi kebenciannya menjadi cowok mellow atau bagaimana hingga ia dengan tidak tahu malunya justru menangis didepan seorang bocah kelas sembilan yang ia janjikan sebuah perlindungan. sementara Jung Chanwoo hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih kukuh dengan ego-nya hingga ia enggan menatap Yunhyeong. "Baiklah, kali ini aku tidak memaksamu untuk kembali padaku, aku sadar bahwa aku bukanlah pacar yang baik untukmu. tapi—" Yunhyeong membuka zipper ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang sukses membuat Chanwoo mengalihkan pandangannya. "Maaf terlambat, ini untukmu," Yunhyeong menyodorkan sebuah boneka ke hadapan Chanwoo.

sebuah boneka beruang putih dengan bulu yang begitu lembut. serta bordiran berbentuk huruf Y&C yang cukup besar ditengahnya.

"selamat ulang tahun,"

Chanwoo terperangah, bagaimana Yunhyeong tahu kalau ia begitu menyukai boneka beruang? padahal ia sama sekali belum pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun, karena menurutnya hal itu sungguh memalukan.

"Y dan C?" cicit Chanwoo, masih dengan suara paraunya. Yunhyeong tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengangguk. "Yunhyeong loves Chanwoo," jawab Yunhyeong. mata Chanwoo semakin memerah dan berair, kali ini hatinya menghangat dan entah mengapa Chanwoo tubuhnya merasa begitu dingin dan memerlukan—

**GREP**

Chanwoo langsung menerjang tubuh Yunhyeong dan memeluk tubuh kapten sepak bola itu dengan erat. Yunhyeong berjengit kaget, tubuhnya juga sempat terhuyung beberapa langkah menahan bobot Chanwoo yang tiba-tiba memluknya, kemudian si manis itu menangis disana.

"H-hyung. hiks" Yunhyeong mengusap-usap punggung Chanwoo sambil sesekali mencium leher sewangi apel pemuda manis itu dengan modus. Chanwoo masih menangis, entah mungkin karena terharu atau lega, sementara Yunhyeong malah tersenyum bodoh.

'finally! i got u back, Jung Chanwoo'

"Ya, jangan menangis, maafkan aku," bisik Yunhyeong menenangkan. Chanwoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yunhyeong dengan pandangan polos khas Jung Chanwoo. Yunhyeong terkikik gemas, Chanwoo dengan mata basah dan sembab, serta pipi dan hidung memerah begini justru terlihat jauh lebih imut.

tapi tetap saja Yunhyeong benci melihat Chanwoo menangis, apalagi karenanya.

tapi serius, rasanya Yunhyeong ingin menggigit pipi bulat memerah manis layaknya apel itu. tapi ia tak mau mengambil resiko lagi. "Hyung?" panggil Chanwoo pelan, anak itu menundukkan kepalanya, dan memainkan ujung jas sekolahnya, sambil sesekali menggigit bibir merahnya.

"Ne?" jawab Yunhyeong menahan gemas.

tahan, Song. tahan.

Chanwoo tersenyum kaku, mencoba menatap mata Yunhyeong kembali, kemudian—

**cup**

"Hyung, A-ayo, kita kembali seperti dulu lagi,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**we not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again.**

**.**

**.**

Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo saat ini berada di sebuah kedai es krim. sebelum mengantar Chanwoo pulang, Yunhyeong berinisiatif untuk mengajak pacar manisnya itu membeli beberapa cup es krim—sebenarnya alasan utamanya untuk mengulur waktu sih, rasanya Yunhyeong masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Chanwo

namanya juga pacar, baru balikan pula.

untung uang jajan Yunhyeong masih tersisa banyak.

Yunhyeong menatap datar Chanwoo yang asyik memainkan boneka pemberiannya tadi. namja manis itu sesekali tersenyum sambil menyapu bulu-bulu halus beruang putih tersebut.

"habiskan es krim-nya, sayang. nanti keburu meleleh," tegur Yunhyeong sambil menyendokkan es krim vanilla ke mulut Chanwoo, dan tanpa banyak bicara, Chanwoo langsung menerima suapan tersebut dan tetap dalam aktivitasnya.

"Hyungie,"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana hyungie tahu, kalau aku suka boneka beruang?"

Yunhyeong tersentak, kemudian tersenyum kaku, "Feeling?" Chanwoo mengangguk mengerti, "feeling mu tepat, Hyung! padahal itu adalah rahasia keluargaku, lho." Yunhyeong kali ini tertawa, "kenapa harus rahasia-rahasiaan sih? adik perempuan Hyung juga suka boneka beruang, lho." Chanwoo merengut, agak kesal juga secara tidak langsung Yunhyeong mengatainya seperti anak perempuan. Chanwoo meletakkan boneka beruang tersebut diatas meja dan dengan usil mulai menusuk pinggang Yunhyeong dengan jari telunjuknya beberapa kali, membuat Yunhyeong berjengit geli. "Ya! ampun! Baiklah-baiklah, maafkan aku." Chanwoo menghentikan aktivitas jahilnya, kemudian kembali memeluk boneka beruangnya.

"Boneka ini empuk sekali. apakah ini berisi bulu angsa?" tebak Chanwoo. Yunhyeong terlihat berfikir, kemudian mengangguk. "kau suka?" Chanwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat, "apapun darimu, hyung. aku suka." ucap Chanwoo malu-malu. tangan Yunhyeong bergerak untuk mencubit pelan pipi pacar manisnya itu dengan gemas. "Kau manis sekali, aku mencintaimu."

dan tetaplah jadi dirimu sendiri.

yang perfeksionis, namun begitu manis.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong tersenyum lega dalam hatinya. akhirnya, Jung Chanwoo kini telah kembali menjadi pacarnya. entah mengapa, rasanya Yunhyeong begitu tidak sabar menjadi dewasa dan bisa mencari uang sendiri. ia tidak sabar ingin menikahi pacar manisnya itu, agar mereka bisa terikat lebih erat lagi.

ah, Yunhyeong tidak sabar ingin menceritakannya pada Jiwon dan Hanbin nanti. Lihat saja, Yunhyeong akan semakin membuat Jiwon yang masih jomblo itu iri dengannya. sebagai dorongan juga sih, agar Jiwon bisa move on dari Donghyuk.

dan—

untuk Chanmi, terimakasih boneka-nya.

hehe

**OWARI**

**a/n **huaah akhirnya kelar juga -,- reply 1997 banget ya? saya emang terinspirasi garis keras sama adegan putus nyambungnya hakchan sama yoojung di episode 7 *ato delapan sih? lupa pokoknya sekitaran situ lah* ngehehehe dan maaf kalo ini cheesy dan mengecewakan abis hiks maklum masih amatiran, apalagi saya orang pedalaman, kosa kata masih terbatas *ngomong apa sih

fanfic pertama saya di screenplays nih mohon do;a dan dukungan semangatnya yaa *apasih* btw next project, saya coba nulis binhwan HEHE tunggu aja ya ^^

pokoknya yang udah baca fanfic ini (apalagi yang dengan ikhlas nyempatin waktu buat bercuap di kotak review) makasiiiih banget

salam hangat dari **ramen yang ketumpahan soda**

see you later . bhayyyy~!


End file.
